The Incubus
by Flaming Kunoichi
Summary: Julia Chang gets an unexpected visit and seeks help from the shaman to help ward off an evil spirit.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I wrote a while back. Just an idea that popped into my head. I am avid player to both games and very much enjoy playing them. My first Tekken/Mortal Kombat fic!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Tekken or Mortal Kombat!**

* * *

Julia awakened to the sounds of her doorbell ringing constantly. She turned on the lamp next to her bed and glanced at the clock. It was 3 am.

She let out an annoyed sigh and got out of the bed.

This wasn't the first time this happened. Ever since she moved into this house, there were locals who would come seeking help from the shaman who no longer lived here. It had happened on several occasions since moving in a month ago. The first unexpected visit was a woman seeking help for her son who had fallen ill. Julia had to give her directions to the shaman's new home. The others that also came before had come seeking similar requests, but they only rang the doorbell a few times. Whoever was ringing the doorbell must be desperate to seek the shaman's help.

Julia quickly grabbed a T-shirt from her drawer and put it on over her sports bra and her sweat pants. Normally she would wear these to bed when her air condition was working, but tonight it decided to stop working. She then quickly made her way to the front door and opened it slightly to peek through.

Her eyes grew wide with shock.

"Oh my God!"

She had expected to see one of the locals, but instead she saw a petite girl standing there, completely naked. Cuts and bruises were visible throughout her body. Her black hair was matted and hung like strings over her face. Her eyes were red and swollen with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please! Help me." She sobbed.

Julia let the girl inside. She took her into the living room and sat her on the couch. She went and got a towel to drape around her and assessed her wounds. The small cuts throughout her body were minor, except for the cuts on her right forearm. There were four deep cuts that appeared to be scratches.

"What happened to you?" she asked while examining the cuts. The girl didn't respond and her gaze fixated on floor.

Julia gazed at the girl's face. She looked so familiar to her. She felt the need to reach out and move the strands of hair covering her face to get a better look, but she refrained.

"I'm going to call the ambulance for you."

"No!" the girl shrieked. "Don't call the ambulance! Please!"

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to go to the hospital. He'll find me there!"

"Who will find you there? Who did this to you?"

The girl said no more and began sobbing and trembling uncontrollably.

Julia had no idea what to do, except to try to comfort her. She sat next to the girl and gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey." she said softly, "It's okay. I won't call the ambulance."

The girl nodded her head, but continued to sob.

"Just sit tight and I'll go get something for your wounds."

Julia rushed into the kitchen and searched her cabinets for her med kit. Once she found what she was looking for, she quickly rushed back into the living room to clean up the girl's wounds. She focused on the four deep scratches on her forearm first. She disinfected the wounds before applying the bandage. The more she worked on the rest of her wounds, the more the girl relaxed. Once she stopped crying altogether, Julia attempted to make conversation with her, hoping to find out more about what happened to her.

"So ...my name is Julia. What's your name?"

The girl shifted her gaze from the floor to Julia and answered, "Ling. My name is Ling Xiaoyu."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. My first Tekken/Mortal Kombat fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

Julia nearly spent the rest of the night tending to Xiaoyu. After she cleaned and bandaged her wounds, she let Xiaoyu use the shower and found some old clothes for her to wear. Then she used some of her blankets to cover the couch for Xiaoyu to sleep on.

The poor girl was so scared she refused to go to sleep without making sure that Julia double-checked the locks on front and back doors and all the windows of the house. Julia even went as far as keeping a look out until Xiaoyu finally went to sleep.

Weary and exhausted, Julia went back to bed.

* * *

Early that morning, she awoke to Xiaoyu's screams. On full alert, she jumped out of bed and ran into the living room. Xiaoyu had just awakened from a terrible nightmare by the looks of it. She sat up on the couch, sweating and panting.

"Are you okay?" Julia asked as she approached her.

Xiaoyu didn't respond right away. Instead, she began trembling and sobbing silently.

Julia stood by the couch, contemplating whether if she should let her be or try to comfort her. She wasn't use to dealing with this kind of situation.

"I'm okay. I just had a nightmare." Xiaoyu said through her sobbing.

"Are you sure?" Julia placed a hand on her shoulder.

Xiaoyu gazed up at her and forced a smile. "Yes. I'm fine."

Julia nodded her head in acknowledgement and took a step back. She took this moment to assess this girl. She had seen her twice before at the King of Iron Fist tournament. She was so much different than what she appeared to be now. Xiaoyu had been a fierce fighter for her small stature. She never gotten a chance to face her in a match, but she saw from the sidelines how quick and agile she was against her opponents. Xiaoyu was also known for her innocent looks and her upbeat attitude.

Julia didn't have to guess what could have happened to her. It was pretty clear she had been assaulted. Many questions ran through her head. Who could have done this to her? Why wasn't she able to defend herself with they way she did in the tournament? She was sure that Xiaoyu would be able to take on several opponents at once, but something must have happened to reduce her to this beaten, frightened girl in front of her.

"What happened to you?"

Xiaoyu gazed up at her, but was hesitant to answer.

"I want to help you, but I can't if your not going to tell me what happened."

"I was attacked and I ran away as far as I could. Then I saw your house, so I came here."

"Who attacked you?"

Xiaoyu shook her head and turned away. "I don't want to talk about it."

Julia knew she was hesitant to say anymore. She wanted to ask more questions but held her tongue and focused on the matter of the situation.

"How's your arm?"

"Fine. Thanks for helping me."

Julia was about to go back to bed but stopped when she heard noises coming from Xiaoyu, specifically her stomach. Without even asking she made her way to the kitchen.

"I'm going to make us some breakfast."

* * *

**A/N: I'm keeping it short and simple!**


End file.
